Recueil de OneShot: The Reason
by Laika la Louve
Summary: One-shot:Les pensées d'un hommme peuvent parfois être heureuse, mais aussi emplit de souffrance, de douleur et de regret. À travers ses songes et les paroles "The Reason", Drago nous fait découvrir la Raison de tous ses actes et de ses décisions à p
1. Le journal d'un Immortel déchu

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à Rowlin et à Warner Bross... Bonne lecture!

**Ceci est un one-shot, il n'y aura pas de suite, de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas y en avoir, de la façon dont cette histoire finit! Bonne lecture à tous!**

_Laika la Louve_

_¤_

**__**

**__**

**_Le journal d'un Immortel déchu!_**

**_¤ Chapitre 1 ¤_**

  Une plume, un parchemin, de l'encre et une main qui dirigeait tout cela. À la lueur tremblotante d'une simple bougie, les pages au nombre infini s'emplissaient de noir. Lettres, mots, phrases, paragraphes et page s'accumulaient : Un manège perpétuel.

  Un homme, seul, froid, sombre et renfermé, aussi silencieux qu'un mort écrivait sans fin, les lèvres scellées depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, pour l'éternité...

_  Je fus homme parmi les hommes, être de chair et de sang qui eut une vie comme tout autre, vie pourtant qui fut bouleversée plus d'une fois, fois qui s'avérait insupportable à chaque répétition et qui causait toujours un énorme déchirement. _

 _Je ne fus par la suite qu'un simple mortel, ni homme ni bête, être vivant, errant en ce bas monde, sans ombre, sans âme, sans rien. Rien, excepté cette terrible douleur, poignante, dévorante, meurtrière tristesse m'emprisonnant dans son violent étau depuis déjà trop d'années._

_ On m'appela ensuite l'Immortel, la Créature sans Âme, le Lâche. En rien je n'étais plus le Survivant, prodige parmi les prodiges de ce monde, par six fois ayant défié le Seigneur Noir et par six fois y ayant survécut. Trois fois de plus de ce que mes parents avaient su accomplir._

_  Je les avais tous abandonnés sans un mot, sans un regard, sans une raison à leur dicter. J'étais partit ainsi, sans rien, les laissant là, pour l'état de gens oubliés, comme m'avait laissés dans cet état tous mes plus proches. Sirius, mes parents, Remus et bien sûr... Ma très chère Hermione! _

_  J'avais désormais marre de vivre, marre du sang, marre de combattre. J'étais écoeurer par tous leurs cupides sentiments de courage, d'honneur, de fausse amitié et de faux amour pour moi. Ils prétendaient tous m'aimer, m'affectionner, ne vouloir que mon bien, mais dans le fond, il n'en était rien. Ce n'était que médisance! Même Ron n'avait plus rien à m'offrir, et que Merlin bénisse son âme, je sais qu'il a essayé de m'aider, mais il n'était pas l'homme à pouvoir le faire, il ne l'avait jamais été, et ne le serait jamais, cela, je le savais depuis de nombreuses année, mais jamais je n'avais voulu l'accepté. Pour cela, je devais désormais m'éloigner. De plus, parmi cet Ordre du Phénix si infaillible, si indestructible, il y avait des traîtres, des chiens (pardonne-moi pour l'expression Sirius!) avides de pouvoirs, des scélérats, comme autrefois il y avait eut Pettigrow , ce rat...  Rat que j'ai finalement tué de mes propres mains, tachant mon âme de son sang si impur, si souillé. Mais croyez-moi, lors de cet affrontement, je n'en avais que faire... Et aujourd'hui je n'en ai aucun remord! Je sais pourtant qu'en désignant le mot « traître », Severus Rogue vous ait venu à l'esprit. Cet ancien mangemort, bourreau des innocents, chien galeux et abruti de première! Mais non, détrompez-vous! Rogue n'a jamais et ne sera jamais un traître, excepté conte Tom Elvis Jedusor... Non, le seul mal qu'il m'est fait, si on oubli toute ses humiliations depuis ma cinquième année,  fut de me refuser de me prendre à sa charge, comme tuteur. J'ai refusé  après cela de lui reparler et de venir le voir pendant des jours! Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que c'était un sentiment de trahison que j'avais ressentit. Oui, aussi risible que cela puisse paraître, je me m'étais sentit trahit par Severus Rogue! Sentiment stupide puisque Severus ne m'avait jamais abandonné... Ce n'était que pour ma protection qu'il avait refusé, et pour la sienne. Ce fut d'ailleurs le seul que je regrettai de laisser, de trahir et de laisser à son destin. Aujourd'hui, âge de dix neuf ans, sa présence me manque toujours depuis ma fuite, au cœur de l'hiver de ma septième année. Mais que puis-je bien faire? Le monde est en ruine; le mal règne; je ne sais pas s'il vit encore et je suis obstiné à rester cloîtré ici, dans mon abri, loin de mon ancienne vie, loin de ceux envers qui je me suis sentit trahit. Mais que tout ceci est bien compliqué, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas eut le passé de ces deux dernières années relaté. Laissez-moi donc vous raconter, à vous érudit qui n'êtes pas venu me jugez, mais seulement m'écouter, me permettant de me vider, de cette nuit de cauchemars où, brusquement, ma vie déjà anéantie, bascula dans le noir, cette nuit où tout débuta et où le destin du monde se scella..._

  Hermione avait été tuée, Remus avait eut droit au même traitement. Flitwick, Chourave, Fudge, Malefoy Junior et Senior... On aurait pu croire à un mauvais film policier tellement les morts s'accumulaient. Tous y étaient passés, sauf lui, lui qui se trouvait désormais vautré au fond d'un cachot humide et crasseux, des plaies sanglantes sur tout le corps, le liquide vital imbibant ses vêtements. Privé de baguette, il était maintenant seul et sans défense. Voldemort avait été mis au courant de la Prophétie par ce traître... Ce _Weasley_. Perceval Weasley, plus connu sous le diminutif de Percy. Imbécile était-il pour avoir entré au service de Voldemort, puis de s'être fait intégré dans l'Ordre. Trop avide de pouvoir, ce garçon, si plein d'honneur et respectable avait été aveuglé entre les deux clans, et avait prit le chemin de la mauvaise direction.

  Mauvaise direction? La direction du mal? Le mal et le bien... Deux mots bien étranges pour désigner deux choses pourtant si semblables. Qu'était l'homme pour décider de ce qui était bien, et de ce qui était le mal? Pas grand-chose... L'homme, c'était tout simplement créé des principes moraux qu'il pouvait suivre, se dictant ainsi ce qui était bien, et ce qui n'était pas bien de faire. Un résonnement de noble et de bourgeois du Moyen Âge lorsque le Christianisme avait fait son apparition, apportant avec lui tout une liste de pêché, commençant par la moindres des erreurs que l'homme pouvait faire, allant jusqu'à sacrifié les plaisirs charnelles, était classé comme un acte encouragé par Satan lui-même, lorsqu'il était fait en dehors du mariage. La vie n'était pas si différente aujourd'hui... Les erreurs, les plus minimes étaient-elles, tout ce qui n'entrait pas dans l'ordre des choses étaient considéré comme incrédule, malsain...

  Ce type, avait taché ses mains de sang, et son nom d'une injure odieuse, d'un titre exécrable, rabaissant l'honneur de sa famille... Mangemort! Par sa faute, beaucoup avait péris, beaucoup excepté lui! Maudit soit Merlin pour l'avoir épargné une fois de plus! Mais la fin ne tarderait pas, Voldemort savait désormais, il viendrait, il le libérerait de cette enveloppe charnelle meurtrie, sale, épuisée et usée de la vie. Il délivrerait son âme transpercée par le fléau, happer par la faux, sans jamais recevoir le coup de grâce qui aurait pu mettre fin à son supplice!

  Le silence était constant, et en lui, l'appréhension grandissait, désagréablement, poignante, désespérante... Soudain, la porte grinça sur ses gons en s'ouvrant, des pas se répercutèrent en écho dans sa cellule, il y eut un froissement de robe, puis le silence et la noirceur revint lorsque la porte se referma. Il gardait les yeux fermés, le cauchemar augmentant encore. Il ne voulait pas voir celui qui se prenait pour un dieu, pour Adès lui-même, il ne voulait pas voir le bourreau de ses parents. Une main se posa sur son épaule lacérée et douloureuse, il démit. Un souffle, une caresse sur sa joue vint le frôler... Ce ne pouvait pas être Voldemort... non. Douloureusement, à contre cœur, il ouvrit les yeux. L'émeraude rencontra une paire de prunelles sombres, froides, mais qui révélaient une réelle lueur d'inquiétude... Et de détermination. Rogue!

-Se... Severus, souffla Harry, la bouche pâteuse, un goût amère dans la bouche : du sang!

  Sa respiration était lente et saccadée, un vrai feu lui ravageait les entrailles. Rogue posa une fiole sur ses lèvres et lui força l'ingurgitation. La mixture avait un goût amer, et une texture gluante, à voir même écoeurant, donnant la nausée. Avec difficulté, Harry l'envala, puis laissa tête reposée sur le sol, en proie d'un véritable manque d'oxygène. Severus passa tendrement une main sur son front, puis, fouillant dans une des poches de son ample robe noire, il en sortit une chaussette, vieille, usée, et sale. Il la regarda un moment, puis, d'une vois douce, il s'adressa au Survivant :

-Ceci est un portoloin Harry, il te transportera ailleurs, à des kilomètres d'ici. Enfuis-toi, la potion que je t'ai donné te donnera quelques forces, mais bien peu pour l'endroit où tu seras.

  Harry lui saisit le bras, respirant peu à peu plus facilement.

-Je... Que... Que vas-tu faire toi?

  Rogue lui sourit doucement, et lui déposa la chaussette dans la main, refermant ses doigts dessus.

-Adieu Harry, souffla-t-il, avant que l'éternel crochet venant le prendre au nombril, l'emmenant au loin, le libérant et lui redonnant une autre chance de vivre.

  _Encore une putain de fois!_

Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol, étouffant un gémissement douloureux, étant face contre terre. Lentement, très lentement, tremblant, il se redressa sur ses coudes, puis se mit à genoux, et réussit à se redresser sur ses pieds. La nuit était tombée sur le Grande-Bretagne, du moins... S'il se trouvait toujours en Grande-Bretagne. Tout autour de lui, les arbres, immenses géants, seigneur des alentours l'entourait. Au loin, la cime des montagnes recouvertes de neige éternelle, régnaient sur tout le reste. Plus qu'épuisé, Harry se mit à marcher, suivant ses pieds, ne sachant trop où aller dans cet endroit aussi sauvage que le monde l'avait été 10 millions d'années auparavant, lorsque l'homme était apparut sur terre. Il n'avait plus sa baguette, aucun moyen de communiquer, rien à manger... Seulement les vêtements qu'il avait sur lui, et c'était bien peu vu leurs états. En quelque part, sur des kilomètres plus loin, un hurlement de bête survint dans les ténèbres, doux chants affirmant solitude et liberté. L'esprit du loup l'accompagnait à travers sa marche nocturne, dans cet endroit désert.

  Les secondes, puis les minutes passèrent, et comme l'avait dit Rogue, à chaque pas, sa fatigue décuplait, il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter son poids sur ses jambes tremblantes. Ses vêtements lui collant à la peau, il respirait par à-coup, un peu comme s'il venait de courir un sprint, ce qui n'était bien sûr pas le cas.

  Soudain, dans sa progression, il se stoppa brutalement, un peu plus loin, à près d'une dizaine de mètre de lui, deux prunelles jaunes étincelaient dans la pénombre d'un puissant. Harry se mit à réfléchir à la marche à suivre, mais il n'eut pas à le faire bien longtemps, puisque, une dizaine de secondes plus tard, la bête s'approchait de lui, imposante, un corps puissant et un pelage sombre, le loup avait fière allure. Il s'arrêta devant lui, sa queue fouettant calmement l'air derrière lui, les oreilles dressées, ses yeux dorés le fixant avec attention et une réelle lueur d'intelligences s'y reflétant. Après un moment, il inclina légèrement la tête devant lui, l'animal lui tourna dos, repartant par le chemin d'où il était venu. Harry, pousser par un impulsion soudaine, se mit à le suivre, le regard du loup encore présent dans son esprit, un regard qui tentait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, un regard signifiant une invitation...

**[...]**

Une crypte rocheuse s'étendait devant lui. Le vent, glacial à cette époque de l'année, ne venait pas s'y engouffrer, les parois rocheuses créant barrière contre les courant ascendants. Dans un creux de ladite paroi, une dizaine de bête de la même espèce que celui qui s'était présenté devant Harry se tenaient-là, couchés les uns contre les autres, se protégeant de la température glaciale que Harry commençait lui aussi à ressentir, le fixant de leurs yeux phosphorescents. La bête au pelage aile-de-corbeau le regarda une énième fois, puis, comme s'il lui faisait signe de le suivre, il se mit à descendre la pente douce, en direction du renfoncement de roque. Harry, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre endroit où aller, le suivit donc, ne lâchant pas la dizaine de regard qui le fixait, attentivement, sans ciller, un peu craintif, une lueur d'agressivité et défensive au fond de leurs prunelles. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres, celle qui semblait être la femelle alpha se redressa en grondant, oreilles baisser, humant l'air. La bête au pelage ébène qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici grondant, une seule et unique fois, et la louve se recoucha docilement. Harry, prudemment, s'approcha donc d'eux, les contournant, allant se blottir contre un pan glacier de pierre. Le mâle s'approcha aussitôt de lui, et vint se blottir contre ses cuisses, et s'endormir dans un soupir d'apaisement. Harry le regarda un instant, et, tout aussi épuisé, s'assoupit à son tour.

  Ici, il était hors de danger, ici, il pourrait recommencer à neuf, ici, rien ne viendrait plus jamais le rattraper. La magie n'existerait plus, la civilisation non plus. Il serait libre, avec ces bêtes qui l'avaient accueillis, quoiqu'un peu rudement, en leur sein.

_Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle existence! _     

  Les mois qui suivirent, qui se révélèrent, en les accumulant, faire deux bonnes et paisibles années furent calme, doux et reposant pour le Survivant. Sans baguette, il put découvrir qu'il savait faire de la magie. Avec ses pouvoirs, il se fit un abri plus chaud, put s'offrir le strictes nécessaires, tout en restant en parfaite communion avec la nature. Un endroit si paisible, si sécurisant ne devait pas être détruit.

_  C'est ainsi que je passais de l'homme ayant comme destiné de sauver le monde, à un simple mortel, vivant parmi les animaux, pour ensuite comprendre, au fils des mois, voyant qu'aucun changement physique ne survenait en moins, que je ne vieillirais jamais, resterait en ce monde jusqu'à sa destruction, qui pour moins, viendrait beaucoup plus tard. Au loin, dans le monde des hommes, tous s'entredéchiraient pour une parcelle de pouvoir, pour un bon de terrain, pour le moindre gallions. Quelle race stupide et honteuse qu'était celle de homme... À jamais ils étaient condamnés à disparaître, condamnation qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes imposés au fil des siècles. Loin de tout cela, je suis bien heureux. Jamais je ne souhaite retourner là-bas. Je les ai tous laissés, et ce n'est pas pour revenir des années plus tard que j'ai tournés dos à mon passé. Bien des fois j'aurais pu y revenir, mais depuis, j'ai appris que, si je retournais là-bas, mon âme ne m'accompagnerait pas. Elle est désormais attaché à cet endroit aux milles merveilles. Voldemort a envahit le monde depuis que j'ai disparut, mais je n'en suis désormais plus concerner. Aux yeux de tous, le Survivant est mort, et les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie, c'est une stricte loi, non pas fondé par les hommes, mais bien depuis que le monde est monde. Tout ce qui vient de la poussière, doit retourner à poussière, comme je le ferai un jour, lorsque ce monde n'aura plus rien à m'offrir et lorsque mes pieds seront las de fouler les plaines et les prairies de cette planète._

_  Maintenant que tous savez mon histoire, qu'aurais-je encore à vous raconter? Vous qui savez déjà mon passé, depuis mes un an, remontant jusqu'à ma cinquième années d'étude à Poudlard. Si un jour j'en ai envie, peut-être vous raconterais-je les mois que je vécu parmi les miens, avant de m'enfuir. Mais ceci est une autre histoire, histoire que je dicterais peut-être un jour à travers les nombreuses pages encore vierges de ce cahier qu'il me reste à emplir du bout de ma plume. _

_  En attendant, je vous souhaite mes plus cordiales salutations, et n'aurai qu'un conseil à vous donner. Faites attention à ce qui vous entoure, car du jour au lendemain, tout peut s'envoler en fumer. Je le sais, je l'ai vécu, et je ne souhaite à personne de connaître cette impression, même si l'avenir peut se montrer merveilleux si ce présent venait à disparaître..._

_Harry Potter_

_Celui-qui-fût-le-Survivant__!_

¤

Alors, ça vous a plus? J'ai ressentit le besoin de faire un one-shot. Peut-être comme l'a mentionné Harry, qu'un jour je ferrai l'aventure de sa sixième et de la moitié de sa septième année, mais le moment n'est pas encore là... Mais continuer d'espérer, on dit que l'espoir fait vivre!

Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensé!

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_Laika la Louve_


	2. The Reason

**Disclamer:** Tout ce qui m'appartient est le contexte et l'idée de base. Tout le reste appartient à J.K Rowling et au groupe Hoobastank pour leur magnifique chanson. Merci et bonne lecture!

Tout d'abord, avant de vous ficher enfin la paix, je dois dire que ceci est un ONE-SHOT et aussi vous préciser que cette fic a été écrite dans le contexte d'une chanson « _The Reason_ » sur les pensées d'un hommes seul et qui regrette son passé et ses actes commises autrefois. Il s'agit en fait d'une histoire de type dramatique. J'espère qu'elle vous touchera, comme la chanson ma touché moi, lorsque je me suis mise à écrire, et à comprendre de plus en plus le sens des paroles de cette magnifique chanson. Bonne lecture à tous et merci!

_Laika la Louve_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

__

**_The Reason_**

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

  Je te regarde au loin, tu sembles triste. Tu es seul. Seul comme moi. Je t'ai longtemps tenu en haine et en méprise, mais peut-être était-ce parce que tu étais haut dans mon estime. Tu es haut dans l'estime de tout le monde de toute façon. Alors était-ce peut-être parce que j'en étais obligé ? Mais si tu aurais eu mon enfance, tu aurais fait comme moi. Malgré tout ce que je dis, tout ce que j'ai fait, je ne suis pas parfait, enlève-toi cette idée stupide de la tête. Idée que je t'ai inculquée depuis bien des années, ou du moins, c'est ce que j'avais voulu, mais plus maintenant. C'est une des choses que je regrette désormais d'avoir faite, comme t'en d'autre. J'ai vu le sang, j'ai vu la mort, j'ai vu la douleur. Oui, malgré mes mains que je tiens d'aspect propre, elles ont été souillées d'innombrable fois de ce liquide rouge primordial à toute vie.

  Malgré nos années terminées à Poudlard, je continu à apprendre, apprendre d'immondes choses parmi les collègues de mon père, mais ils me servent désormais de professeurs. Ce n'était pourtant pas le destin que je m'étais tracé. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça, vous faire ça, te faire cela. Pardonne-moi, peu importe la raison pour laquelle je te demande de me pardonner, fais-le, tout simplement, car ma souffrance en est déjà grande en me sachant haït par ton âme, ton cœur et ton esprit. Sache-le, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour que je te le dise, je ne t'ai jamais méprisé. Je t'ai certes haïs à un certain moment, mais il faut me comprendre. J'ai été élevé pour être un Serpentard, je suis rancunier, et tu avais répudié ma main lors de notre deuxième rencontre, je ne pouvais qu'agir ainsi. J'étais naïf, jeune... Je n'étais pas ce que je suis maintenant.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And__ the reason is You_

  Je ne veux plus être ce que je suis. Je me suis trouver un moyen de changer ce que j'étais, pour la dernière fois. Une unique et ultime fois. Pour n'être plus l'ombre de mon père, ce fils chéri et dirigé dans ses faits et gestes. Je ne veux plus être Drago Malefoy, je ne veux plus porter ce nom si respectable. C'est drôle comment l'humain pour être tellement différent, mais si identique, la preuve : j'utilise les mêmes mots que je t'ai entendu citer, il y a quelques années. Je ne veux plus être ce blond reconnaissable entre tous, mais Drago, juste Drago. Deux fois ais-je changer, pour une troisième et dernière fois, je veux me transformer, et je me suis trouver une raison, un but, un sens : Toi.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

  Toi que j'ai pourtant blessé, mais je te l'ai dit : je suis nacré! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme cette idée m'obsède de t'avoir salit de nom et d'apparence, de t'avoir injurié et même touché. Chaque jour, j'y repense, et tous ces souvenirs en moins me brûlent comme le feu de Satan, le feu de l'enfer, mais c'est ma punition et jamais au grand jamais, je n'y renoncerai.

  Tu me regardes, je frissonne même si je sais que tu ne peux me voir. Ce regard. Tes yeux émeraude, ces yeux que j'ai si souvent défié des miens. Ils sont remplit de souffrance, de douleur. La même douleur que j'ai rencontrée, un jour, pendant l'été de notre cinquième année, au Chemin-de-Traverse. Depuis, elle ne m'a jamais quitté, et chaque fois que je te vois, j'y repense, les questions fusant dans mon esprit. Qu'est donc la raison de toute cette douleur, cette tristesse ? Tu ne me l'as jamais confié, malgré toute mes ruses et mes provocations pour te le faire cracher. Tu devais avoir peur que j'utilise cette faiblesse contre toi, c'était la meilleure arme pour te toucher, je le sens. Cette faille dans ta carapace, petite certes, mais tellement dangereuse, si dangereuse que dès la première attaque, elle pourrait faire éclater toutes tes protections, y compris les plus résistantes, et tu t'effondrerais en larme, sans retenu, me haïssant encore plus. Malgré tout, je me demande quel aspect peux-tu avoir lorsque tes joues et ton visage son constellé de ta pluie salée.

  Je souhaiterais pouvoir l'effacer cette lueur, la faire disparaître à tout jamais de ton coeur. Percer ce nuage gonflé d'eau, et récolter chaque gouttelette avec douceur, pour peu à peu, les faire disparaître de ta vie, et te faire oublier ta souffrance. Je voudrais tant que tu le chasses, que tu l'entendes. Je voudrais pouvoir te le crier, mais je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, je suis un Serpentard, et je n'ai pas ton courage.

   Malgré tout, j'ai de la force pour une raison :

_And the reason is You_

  Si j'en avais le courage, je te le dirais ce que je ressens, pour une raison:

_And the reason is You_

  Mais pourtant, je ne l'ai pas ce courage, j'ai peur, peur d'une chose, d'une unique raison :

_And the reason is You_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

  Tu as maintenant la preuve que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de parfait, je te l'avais bien dit, même si tu ne m'as pas écouté. De toute façon, tu ne me vois pas, tu ne m'entends pas, tu ne me sens pas. Tu ne peux donc pas comprendre. Comme tu ne peux pas comprendre toute cette haine et cette rage de pouvoir qui entoure mon univers. Tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi nous tenons tous tellement à toi. Tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi cet imbécile de loup-garou s'est jeté devant toi, pour t'empêcher de mourir lors du dernier combat. Mais moi non plus, je ne comprend pas bien des choses te concernant toi. Pourtant, je dois te dire, te crier ce que je sais, juste avant de m'en aller, pour que tu saches, pour abréger tes souffrances avant mon départ, pour que ma conscience puisse à nouveau être libre. Attend moi, ma décision est prise, tu dois savoir, car j'en ai décidé ainsi.

_I've found a reason to show__A side of me you didn't know__A reason for all that I do_

_And__ the reason is You_

Pour une dernière fois, un ultime effort de courage, je vais faire ce que je dois faire, ce qu'on n'attendait pas de moi, mais ce que je sens être mon devoir au plus profond de mon être. Je vais te montrer un côté de moi que tu ne connaissais pas, je vais te montrer une partie de mon âme que j'ai toujours caché, je vais briser mon masque de froideur seulement pour toi, seulement pour que tu saches ce que je ressens, une bonne fois pour toute. Il me fallait une raison à tout ce que je fais, que je vais faire et à tout ce que j'ai fait. Que ce soit pour que tu saches la vérité, que ce soit pour abréger ma souffrance, ou encore cette solitude et mélancolie qui t'habitent et que tu ne mérites pas, un mot réunis toutes ces excuses, car telles elles sont pour moi, et c'est une raison bien simple : c'est Toi! 

  Je sors donc désormais de l'ombre et je m'avance vers toi. Le temps presse, je dois partir, je déteste qu'on me voit. Tu ne me voix pas, et c'est très bien comme cela, car le masque de froideur que j'avais encore il y a quelques secondes vient de tomber, laissant place à la crainte de l'inconnu. Tu es assis sur ton perron, fixant le sol, oublieux de tout ce qui t'entour, perdu dans tes songes, comme je l'étais moi, il y a encore quelques instants. Il est temps de briser les barrière tu ne crois pas ? Peu importe ce que tu en penses de toute façon, peu importe ce que tu diras, je compte bien le faire, le faire pour pouvoir ensuite disparaître. Tu auras la paix par la suite, mais laisse-moi terminer, laisse-moi me vider, et ensuite je partirai! Tiens je tremble... C'est étrange, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment, certes je suis nerveux, mais je m'en fiche, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de parler, de toute façon, comment le ferais-tu ? Tu as beau être sorcier, tu n'as pas la force de blesser les gens, pas avec la blessure béante qui saigne ton cœur, tu ne feras rien, c'est préméditer, malgré les apparences, je te connais par coeur Harry Potter!  

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'écoutais la chanson « The Reason » et j'ai ressentit le besoin d'écrire, malgré mon autre fic que je viens de commencer et dont mon prologue est terminé. Donc, vous avez lu mon song fic. Maintenant, si vous me laissiez vos commentaires ? Ce serait bien apprécier je dois dire! À la prochaine!

__

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! _**

__

_Laika la Louve_

**_Terminé le :_**_ 07/07/2004_

__


End file.
